Cans, such as those used for storing gasoline or other liquids, generally include a cap and spout assembly which aids in pouring the liquid from the can. In the conventional cap and spout assembly, the annular cap is threaded onto the externally threaded flange bordering an opening in the can, and the inner end of the spout is formed with a laterally extending flange which engages the annular edge of the cap.
In the retail market, the spout is inverted with respect to the cap and extends inwardly of the can to save storage space. It has been found that occasionally, the cap and spout assembly will be removed from the can at the retail store which renders the can unsaleable. Thus, there has been need for a pilfer-proof cap which would prevent theft of the cap and spout assembly at the retail level.
The conventional cap and spout assembly has primary use on gasoline cans for filling tanks on lawn mowers, snow throwers, tillers and other equipment, and in certain cases, the assembly may be employed to fill an automobile gas tank. In some instances, the tank is constructed so that the fill opening is in a rather inaccessible location, and this is particularly true of automobiles which require unleaded gasoline, with the result that the conventional spout will not adequately pour the liquid into the tank without some spillage.
It has been proposed to include a removable cover for the outlet on the spout in order to prevent spillage of the gasoline or liquid from the can as the liquid sloshes in the can during transporting. To prevent loss of the cover, the covers as used in the past have been attached through a tether to the spout. However, the connection of the cover to the spout has been such that the cover, when removed from the outlet of the spout, is not completely removed from the pouring area so that it tends to interfere with the pouring of liquid from the spout.